


Nightmares

by TheShinySnivy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: After Gravity Falls, Nightmares, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShinySnivy/pseuds/TheShinySnivy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning from Gravity Falls, the less-than-pleasant experiences from their summer come back to haunt them. Luckily, the Pines twins can count on each other to pull through the nightmares.<br/>Really short one shot about the twins and nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic! I got tired of all the weird gravity falls fanfictions and decided to write my own. So here is a short one-shot about children having horrific nightmares. Might continue it later, I don't know. Hope you enjoy, suggestions and critiques are appreciated!

They both struggled to pull themselves free from the crushing grip.  
“I THINK I’M GONNA KILL ONE OF ‘EM NOW JUST FOR THE HECK OF IT!”  
Their eyes widened with panic. She continued trying to drag herself out with renewed fervor while he began to attack the hand in desperation.  
“EENEY.”  
The symbols were shaped like death.  
“MEENEY.”  
Its eye was the color of blood.  
“MINEY.”  
Light illuminated their hopeless faces. They were completely helpless. One of them was going to die.  
“YOU!”  
Black fingers snapped and everything was red.  
\--  
“NO!”  
The shout filled the dark room. There was the sound of panicked breathing. They both turned their head to look at their sibling.  
“Di…Dipper?” She called out in disbelief.  
“Mabel?” He whispered. His voice was shaking. She could barely make out what he said.  
They both pushed away their blankets and slowly climbed out of their bed. They both took hurried, but tired steps toward the middle of the room. They wrapped their arms around each other in a tight grip. She burst into tears.  
“I thought that I had lost you…”  
“Y-yeah, me too.” Mabel’s sobs filled the silence, while Dipper shook quietly. After a while, their breathing calmed down, and they grabbed their blankets and pillows to lie down on the floor together. They fell asleep with their arms around each other and tear tracks down their cheeks.


End file.
